Masaki Kazamori
The human host of Ultraseven in the second and third Heisei series, Kazimori is a strong willed and moral young man who does the right thing even if he himself questions it or it goes against his superiors. History Ultraseven 98 A new member of the Ultra Garrison Kazimori was a young man who often ran into Ultaseven's human form. This was when Seven was on Earth traveling the road, when he needed Dan would hold Kazimori in capsule form like his capsule monsters and take on his appearance to assist the Ultra Garrison, a fact that did not gain him the boy's trust or apreciation. Due to this practive the two often interacted more so than any other Ultra Garrison member did, including former member Staff Member Furuhashi who was looking for his old friend. Kazimori had always treated the stranger as a pest and sometimes a threat and it wasn't untill Seven left Earth that Kazimori learned the stranger's true identity as Earth's protector. Ultraseven 99 A new member of the Ultra Garrison Kazimori met with Dan Moroboshi, Ultraseven's human form. The Ultra had been assisting the prior Ultra Garrison from behind the scenes as he traveled the Earth. However, Dan was known only as mystery to the new Ultra Garrison members as he generally took on Kazimori's form when he needed. After Alien Valkyrie's attack on the TDF moon base and the seeming death of Furohashi, Kazimori and his team flew to the desert where the alien had landed. Dan was also there watching from the scenes, when the alien began to play tricks on the human making them distrust each other, Dan moved quickly to disable each of them, knocking them out save Kazimori, who the alien had possessed. At Kazimori's own pleading, Dan shot him with a blaster forcing the alien to appear as it could not possess an Ultra. Seven avenged Kazimori and returned to find his dying form, to save the young man, Seven merged with him as Ultraman had with Shin Hayata. The only difference was that the two would not always be merged together, sometimes Seven would assimilate with him again only if it meant accomplishing a goal. They also needed to even more careful, the TDF was in negotiations with the various alien species to sign a peace treaty, Alien Valkyrie's attack on the base caused them to become highly xenophobic, even towards Seven. During their time together Masaki and Dan would switch human forms when either wished to speak. Eventually Masaki's time with Seven drew to an end as Alien Nonmalt plotted her revenge, declaring her kind the natural species of Earth before mankind's ancestors came and nearly wiped them out, she demanded the humans turned over the Omega Files to the people of the universe. The Omega files were top secret information gathered from the remains of the Nonmalt city destroyed by the original Ultra Garrison, they also had the proof of her claims whether they be true or false. She lured Kazimori into a trap where his identity as Seven's host was exposed and he was place in restraints by the TDF who no longer trusted Earth hero (Also he was found with several solders that Nonmalt either killed or knocked out). Thankfully Masaki was rescued by his friends from the Ultra Garrison and he released Windam and Miclas to stop her plot. Nonmalt wished to eradicate mankind and give the Earth back to the Nonmalt people, to this end she sent Zabangi to destroy the satellites transmitting the Omega Files. With them gone, her kind could invade the Earth and the people of the universe would see it as justified revenge. Masaki turned into Seven and went and saved Furohashi, who was actually alive and somehow became the living container for the Omega Files, they freed him from the TDF showing that conventional human weapons could do little to actually harm Seven. Seven returned to face the monster despite the alien's warning that he would be made an enemy of all space faring civilizations (He was interfering with a conflict between two civilizations native to the same world). With that battle over, Seven separated from Masaki and flew of to receive whatever punishment awaited him. Ultraseven EVOLUTION Powers and Abilities *Transformation: Using the Ultra Eyes, Masaki can transform into Seven *Enhanced Strength and Agility: After his separation with Seven, Kazimori showed that he could fight Alien Gult evenly despite the alien being stronger than a human. *Energy Blast: After his separation with Seven, Kazimori showed he could fire a transparent energy blast with his middle and index finger *Barrier: After his separation with Seven, Kazimori showed he could create a transparent energy shield with his hand, he could convert into a blast *Energy Projection: Kazimor once heated up a glass of water to dissolve a tablet, he did so with yellow energy from his hands *Telepathy: Even after his separation from Seven, Kazimori had telepathic abilities Trivia *Masaki is the first human host of Ultraseven, due to the fact that Dan Moroboshi was simply Seven in human form. *Kazimori and Seven are the first time when an Ultra had a human form before the two merged. *Unlike prior Ultras and hosts, it was clear who was in control of their form, when Seven wished to speak Kazimori turned in Dan Moroboshi and vice versa. However in EVOLUTION the relationship between them became closer and more in line with traditional Ultras and hosts *Masaki's powers after his separation with Seven implies that like Shin Hayata in the 2011 manga, he gained Ultra genes from his Ultra partner, whether he could pass them on to children is unknown. Category:Protagonist Category:Human characters Category:Human Hosts Category:Ultra Hosts Category:Revived Characters